Spokojny wieczór
by My Beautiful Dream
Summary: Wieczorne rozmowy w mieszkaniu Magnusa. Malec. Niewielkie spoilery do ,,Kronik Bane'a". (Prawa do postaci należą do Cassandry Clare)


To mój pierwszy fanfick o Malecu i przy nim najbardziej obawiałam się wyniku. Mam nadzieję, że wyszło dobrze.

_**,,Spokojny wieczór"**_

- Małpę? Miałeś małpę?

- Tak. - Magnus uśmiechnął się z dumą, bawiąc się kosmykiem czarnych włosów Aleca, który leżał z głową opartą na kolanach swojego chłopaka. - Przez jakiś czas. Nazywała się Ragnor.

-Dlaczego takie imię? - spytał Alec, przymykając oczy. Czuł ogarniające go zmęczenie, spowodowane długim dniem spędzonym na treningach i polowaniu w Central Parku. Mimo to cieszył się, że mógł spędzić wieczór z Magnusem.

- Zainspirowałem się pewnym czarownikiem. Jak się okazało, małpka była bardziej rozrywkowa niż oryginał. - Zachichotał.

Nocny Łowca otworzył oczy i spojrzał uważnie na mężczyznę.

- Masz na myśli swojego przyjaciela? Tego, który...

- Tak - odparł Manus cichym głosem, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt przed sobą.

Alec mógł wyczuć mieszane uczucia swojego partnera, mimo spokojnego wyrazu twarzy.

- Przykro mi...

- W porządku. - Uśmiechnął się łagodnie, głaszcząc go po włosach. - Będąc nieśmiertelnym, jest się przygotowanym na to.

Młodszy chłopak potrząsnął głową.

- To nie ma znaczenia. Masz prawo odczuwać stratę. Wiem, że był twoim przyjacielem... I pamiętaj, że zawsze masz u mnie wsparcie.

Magnus spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem wyrażającym wdzięczność i miłość. Nie mógł uwierzyć, jak ten chłopiec o pełnych życia niebieskich oczach rozjaśnił jego życie. W dodatku Nefilim, z którymi kiedyś postanowił nie mieć żadnych głębszych relacji. Los rzuca na nas różne niespodzianki, ale tej nigdy nie żałował. Nachylił się, głaszcząc bruneta po policzku i pocałował go. - Dziękuję.

Alec uśmiechnął się, a na jego policzkach pojawił się lekki rumieniec, co zawsze rozbawiało Magnusa i - nie ukrywał - rzucało na kolana.

- Jaki był twój przyjaciel?

- Cóż, był jednym z najbardziej nudnych, sztywnych narzekających osób, które do tej pory poznałem. I był bez pamięci zakochany w Raphaelu Santiago. Z wzajemnością. - Widząc osłupienie na twarzy Nocnego Łowcy, uśmiechnął się szeroko, a w jego kocie oczy błyszczały wesoło. - Przynajmniej jestem pewnien, że tak było. Obaj byli tak samo pozbawieni jakichkolwiek umiejętności zabawy. I zawarli sojusz przeciwko mnie. Krytykowali mój świetny styl i moje włosy! - Chwycił jeden z kolców na swojej głowie. - Przecież one są doskonałe!

Alec roześmiał się i wyciągnąwszy ręce, przyłożył lekko dłoń do policzka Magnusa. - Jak wszystko w tobie.

Kocie oczy się rozszerzyły, po czym bez zapowiedzi Magnus pocałował go. Po dłuższej chwili odsunął się, patrząc na chłopaka z miłością.

- Za bardzo mi słodzisz.

- Mogę przestać...

- Ani mi się waż! - odparł Magnus i powrócił do przerwanej czynności.

Alec uśmiechnął sięna ustach czarownika. W pewnym momencie jęknął cicho, czując nagły ucisk na żołądku. Odwróciwszy głowę w tamtym kierynku, co wywołało niezadowolony odgłos z ust Magnusa, zauważył Prezesa Miau, który zwinął się w kłębek na jego brzuchu. Alec zaśmiał się i wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać go. Ten kot miał tendencję do kładzenia się na Nocnym Łowcy przy każdej możliwej okazji, gdy młody Lightwood spędzał czas w mieszkaniu czarownika. Chłopak uwielbiał cichy pomruk zwierzęcia i uczucie miękkiego futra pod palcami, kiedy odpoczywał po męczącym dniu.

- Mam wrażenie, że mój kot lubi cię bardziej niż mnie. Ośmieliłbym nazwać to zdradą - odparł Magnus, który założywszy ręce na piersi, spoglądał na intruza.

- W takim razie musisz zwracać większą uwagę na niego. Pewnie czuje się opuszczony.

- To twoja wina. Nie mogę po prostu bawić się z kotem, wiedząc, że pewne cudowne niebieskie oczy pozbawione są mojej wspaniałej osoby.

Alec zaśmiał się, lecz ziewnął, gdy zmęczenie wzięło górę.

- Słodkie - skomentował Magnus, przyglądając się twarzy chłopca i głaszcząc go czule po policzku.

- Co takiego? - Alec zmarszczył brwi.

- Ty.

Chłopak podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, przy okazji strącając Prezesa Miau, który wydał z siebie pełen niezadowolenia odgłos i uciekł do kuchni.

- Nie jestem słodki - powiedział stanowczo Alec, mrużąc lekko oczy. - Jestem Nocnym Łowcą.

- Oh, tak, tak. Nefilim mają być twardzi i bez uczuć - odparł z rozbawieniem czarownik i nie czekając na odpowiedź, przyciągnął chłopca do siebie. - Mój nieustępliwy wojownik... - szepnął, całując go najpierw w czoło, a później w usta.


End file.
